DESCRIPTION: (Provided by the Applicant) Caregivers providing direct and indirect care often experience depression, which impairs their health and compromises their ability to provide care. Using the Diathesis-Stress Model developed from cognitive theory (Beck, 1983; Clark & Beck, 1999), this study will evaluate whether researchers and clinicians can differentiate between lay caregivers susceptible to clinical depression and those who are not. The Diathesis-Stress Model examines sociotropy, autonomy, and negative assumptions. Sociotropy is defined as the beliefs and attitudes that lead an individual to depend on others for personal satisfaction. Sociotropic individuals tend to place high value on approval, intimacy, affection, guidance, and help. Autonomy represents self-evaluation about one's abilities in mastery, control, and achievement. Negative assumptions are the rules individuals develop to support beliefs about their own characteristics of sociotropy and autonomy. Specifically, this study aims to (1) evaluate the influence of caregiver burden on depression; (2) explore the influence of caregiver burden on caregiver's individual levels of sociotropy, autonomy, and negative assumptions; (3) measure the influence of sociotropy, autonomy, and negative assumptions on depression; and (4) compare the magnitude of the direct influence of caregiver burden on depression with three indirect influences of sociotropy, autonomy, and negative assumptions. A causal model will be tested to achieve the study aims. Participants will consist of 109 caregivers providing a minimum of 10 hours per week of instrumental or personal care to a community dwelling elderly (60 +) family member. To test the overall Diathesis-Stress Model for Caregivers, a structural model will be constructed. Caregiver burden is hypothesized to have a direct influence on depression. Additionally, caregiver burden is also expected to influence depression through the mediating variables of sociotropy, autonomy, and negative assumptions. Differentiating between lay caregivers susceptible to clinical depression and those who are not is important. Identifying depression-prone caregivers can accelerate researchers' abilities to design programs that prevent or reduce depression among individuals and communities.